storys of the kingdom kights
by butterfly moon1.0
Summary: These are the story's of the crew, along with one Addition: TABITHA! Also, sora is alive in this story and is going to be paired with Tabitha, the general theme of the story's are going to be fluff to hurt and comfort to a family moments, and they are immortal, they can never die, so there's that, please leave a like, follow and reviews, I love hearing from you guys! Buy for now!
1. time reversed

**Butterfly moon1.0: Hi everyone, I know It has been a long time, but I'm back, as you all know I've only posted one chapter for ouran high school, to look for more fan fiction then type it out then transfer it to the publish section, first an announcement, I'll be posting randomly for now one, and also, if your not aware, I'll be doing drabbles for the fandomes that i like' sorry to those who want more virty, but don't worry, I will try and post exiting storys for you, but please be patent with me, okay, dose anyone want to say anything?**

**Sora: hi everyone, how are you?**

**Riku: you know Sora, they can't respond to you unless they write it in the comment section at the end of this chapter, right?**

**Sora: I know, but it's good to say hello to everyone**

**Disclaimer: Butterfly moon1.0 does not own any of the characters except for Tabitha.**

* * *

Tabitha's P.O.V

"Sora! Riku! Where are you?" I was looking for my best friends for one year.

"In here" two voices came from my right {Your left} oh, before I forget to tell you, our friends and I are staying in King Mickey's home for life because we had no one to look after us, well mostly Sora and his friends from destony island, because everyone from their home had forgotten about them, as for me, my home was destroyed completely, making me an orphine now.

So that's how we ended up in Mickey care for now, and my best friends are going to end up in trouble and I have to talk them out of it, great.

"Guys, get out of there, you're going to end up in trouble, and you know what goanna happen if that happens" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow and looking at them.

"oh, com'on Tabby, please?" Sora gave me his puppy dog eyes, and I sighed, I really have to teach myself how to overcome Sora's puppy eyes, and that incurable nickname

"Fine, but just don't make me regret this" I uncrossed my arms, and walked further in the room, the room was filed to the brim with potions of every kind, I briefly wondered who's room is this, in my thoughts started to lead to ether Donald or Mickey, those are the possibilities.

"Hay Riku, Tabby, come and have a look at this!" Sora was jumping up in down in excitement, well, this will be interesting.

Label: de-ageing potion

Oh no, this can't be good, I started backing away from the potion, but my attempt end in shame, because Sora turned round really fast and mocked in to Riku, who was looking at the potion closely, threw the potion in the air because he was surprised, then the potion spilled on Riku, Sora and me.

Luckily it didn't work, which is a huge relief for me, I looked accuenly at sor, who in return, smiled sheepishly at me then turned to Riku, apologied for knoking into him, which in Riku just shruged and said nothing.

"okay, lets head to our rooms and never speak of this to anyone , you got me?"I said threatenly to them, they bothe put up thier hands in surrender, and we walked to our respected rooms, and we cleaned up, luckly, we had the accident after dinnar, so nobady could question why we had a shower, for the rest of the night, I was ether watching youtube or reading storys that

* * *

No ones P.O.V

The morning.

Everone except Sora, Riku and Tabitha was at breakfast, they were use to Tabitha missing out on beakfast because she would normaly sleep in when she was reading in to the night, but for Sora and Riku it was a bit odd, but they shrugged it off as getting to bed late. but a young voice sounded though the hallway while eating.

"Riku, where are you?! are you okay!?" Kairi tensed when she heard the kids voice. 'Sora, but how on keyblades is your voice so high?!" Kairi thought fast before shaking her head 'No, Soras voice can't change back into his kid voice, thats inpossable' that Kairi concluded 'that there is someone in the caslte trying to trick them, maybe pete, he's the one enermy who knows Diseny castle well, but they don't know for sure'.

"who is that? nobody that young should be able to get inside the castle, especially at night" Donald said worriedly, then he looked at goofy, who had the same expression on his face.

"maybe we can find them and take them back to their family, but just in case, one keyblade willder will go with each group, Kairi, you go wake Tabitha, and Roxes you and Lea get Sora and Riku, is that okay?" By the time everything was packed away, the spllit in to their desentated groups, Kairi went to straight Tabitha's room.

kairi knocked on Tabitha's door, but she didn't answer, normal, if Tabitha wear asleep, but we need her. again, Kairi knocked on the door, same as last time, so kairi did the next best thing, she opend the door and anooucced that she was coming in, but after the door was open, kairi was shocked to find with in the room.

there on Tabithas bed was a little girl, no more than five years old, Kairi was hoping that wasn't Tabitha, but she could be wrong.

"who are you, where am I" the rapide fire of questions wasn't what she expected for the child, but smiled none the less

"my name is Kairi, little one, and you are in Disney castle" the girl looked confused at first then she looked as though she figered where she was.

"so... this is diseny land then, right?" that confused Kairi a lot, what was a Diseny land and who is she.

"i don't know what your talking about, but I assure you that your are not in 'Diseny land' but I was wondering what is your name?" it was a polite thing to ask. but Kairi was once again shocked when the answer came out of the young girls mouth.

"My name is Tabitha" the girl said shyly, then hide under the covers, still oversly scared of Kair.

"thats a beatyfull name, and please don't be scare of me, i mean no hearm, no can you please tell me what was your last memory?" Kairi neeled down next to her small friend.

"Um, well, I was in my beeoom crying, wondering if anyone would miss me if I killed myself, see if they tuly care about my well being then I must have fallen asleep, then i woke here" Kairi was shocked to learn that Tabitha would feel like this at such a young age. 'I must tell the others about this' kairi concluded.

"well, you don't have to worry about that, how about I show you around the castle, and intoduce you to my friends, is that okay with you?" Tabitha nodded her head slowly before getting off the bed, Kairi held a hand out for Tabitha to grab, and Tabitha did just that.

* * *

meanwhile with Roxes.

"Sora!?" are you in there?" Roxes knocked on the door and waited for Sora to answer, but there was no answer, weird. Roxes knocked again, same result, he grow frustrated, and also conserned. then Roxes grabed the handle and pushed down and opened the door, nobody was in the room, suprised by the outcome, then he started to glower like no tomarrow, then he turned and stomped all the way back to the breakfast room, he wasn't surprised at the fact that Sora wan't in his room, not at all.

but Roxes never made it to the breakfast hall

* * *

another meanwhile with lea.

"Riku! come one out, we've got a little kid to return to his family, who in truth keeps saying your name for some strange reason" he waitedhey for a response, before saying "fine then, if you could be a scardy cat of a little kid who just wants to met you, then I don't know you at all" he haered a little shuffle inside the room, and then an idea struck him, he started to grin, 'this is going to be fun'

he gentaly layed his hand on the handle and softly opened to door, then he puched to door open fully and shouted "sea-salt ice-cream!" there was a sqeak then lea found himself on the floor, a little dazed of what just happened, then a high piched voice sounded in frout of him.

"who are you, where is Sora, where am I, and also, where is Kairi?" the voice fired a bunch of questions that Lea was barly able to answer, lucky for him, Kairi and Tabitha arrieved as well.

"Riki, Is that you, why are you a kid again?" Kairi was questioning what is going on here, first, a kid managed to get into the castle, next, two of her best friends were kids again and that her other best friend was possably missing, what else could go wrong?

Oh how wrong she was

* * *

Back with Roxes.

Roxes stoped in a hallway where he saw Lea on the ground and Kairi holding a little girls hand, Roxes shouted at the group " found more kids in the palice!" That made the group jump and turnd round the see Roxes running up to them, Tabitha hid behind Kairi and Riku appered in the doorway to his room, he looked unimpressed, all the while Lea was still rubbing his head, wondering how in the world did he get beat up by kid just now, but didn't bother on it too much.

"not as much, when I went to Tabitha's room, i found her like this, and I imagen thats how Lea found Riku" Kairi geastered to the small kids in the room, Tabitha and Riku looked towards each other and once they made eye contact they quickly looked away, not quite sure if they want to meet each others gazes.

"WHAT! your saying that you found Tabitha and Riku like this so that little kid from this morning maybe Sora, but I wonder how they ended up like this" Tabitha and Riku covered their ears, Tabitha's reason was her hearing was slightly better than Rikus, but Rikus reason was he was annoyed at the yelling.

"Your right I reconised that voice, but i hoping it wasn't him and someone trying to impersonate him when he was younger" Kairi said, bitting her lower lip.

"we gotter find him and explain to the others" Kairi quiky took Tabitha's hand and started back to the breakfast hall, Kairi grabbed Tabitha and squzed her hand tight that made Tabitha whimpre onhow tight Kairiwas holding on her hand, but it went unnoticed by the group.

* * *

With Mickey and the rest of the group.

"They should be back by now" Donald huffed.

"Patience Donald, they maybe here soon, just wait and see, if they don't come back in the next minute or so, then we look for them first, okay?" Donald only huffed again in agreement. so they waited, it wasn't long until Kairi cam into view along with Roxes and Lea, the larger group noticed that Kairi was holding a hand of a smaller version of Tabitha and Riku, most of them had too refrain from awing at the site of Tabitha and Riku, mainly Tabitha though.

"What happened?" Mickey asked first , wondering how on Keyblades have Riku and Tabitha got turned into kids, and they didn't have Sora with them, that was truly puzzling.

"I have no idea why they are kids, but I think I know the boy from this morning is Sora, and he is looking around for Riku, so we got to find him and try and finger a way to turn them back to there teenage self's" everyone nodded and went in a hallway that they heard Sora's kid voice in.

It took a while, but in the end they managed to find Sora, he was fast asleep on a couch and Riku rolled his eyes at his friend, while Tabitha just looked at the books around the room, wondering what type of story's are in them and wondering if she could get the chance to read them when this was all over and done with, Riku proceeded to wake up his first friend from his sleep, Riku nudged Sora off the couch and he fell face first to the ground, which woke Sora from his sleep, and Muttered some words that none of the others could understand, not even Donald duck. Sora looked around the setting he was in, then his eyes landed on Riku on the couch, then jumped up and hugged his friend, the next thing he noticed that Kairi was a lot bigger than he had seen her yesterday, which was weird, and the last he saw was other people he didn't know, especially a young girl who was still holding Kairi's hand.

'Who are you all?" Sora tilted his head in confusion, most of the girls had to refine from awing at the cuteness again

"I'm King Mickey, this next to me is my beautiful queen Minnie, next to her id Donald and his wife daisy behind him is Goofy, to Goofy's right is Lea and to Leas right is Roxes, and after him is..." Micky is interrupted by Sora.

"Kairi, I know, but I don't know how she got bigger" Kairi giggled at the word bigger.

"... Righto, the little girl holding Kairi's hand is Tabitha" Sora couldn't help but stare at Tabitha, who eyes were wondering around the room they were in. The group headed back to the mess hall to clear up some question that they were still wondering what exactly happened to the trio.

"So you say they don't remember when they were teens, they only have their age group memories, right?" Lea was making sure he had all the details to deal with the current situation.

"Right, and they need to be with those who understand their background, but that's easier said than done, none of us know Tabitha's story before we meet her, which is why we need her to open up with us in order to protect her" both Kairi and Lea sighed, then looked over to the mentiond girl, she was looking at the books on the shelves, just looking, not touching, the group sighed again, why couldn't be just Riku and Sora, not Tabitha as well.

" gowsh, how can we get someone here that knows Tabithas past?" mickey raised the question that nobody could answer to.

"She loves to read, even when she is little" the grown ups (Kairi, Roxes, Lea, mickey, minnie, daisy, Donald, Goofy) looked to Riku, who was talking. then looked to the girl they loved so dear, what were they ment to do?

"Kairi!" the mentioned girl tuned towards the entance of the mass hall, they saw Ventis, aqua and Tarra come though, the group faced palmed themsevels, they forgot that they were coming over, this is geating better and better by the minute.

"what's going on?" asked Aqua, looking towards Riku, Sora and Tabitha.

"We are trying to figer out how Tabitha, Riku and Sora got turned in to kids" Roxes sighed dramaticl, every laughed, even though it was forced. " and I think it was a viellien who did this, to them I mean, who would want to get back at Sora, Riku and Tabitha, well mostly Sora and Riku, because Tabitha wasn't in the group for long" he shrugged, Aqua was about to say something when something happened...

"Bang!" the group turned round intently to see Sora and Riku on top of Tabitha, who was seeing stars.

"Tabitha! Sora! Riku! e you okay?" Kairi rushed towards them, scanning them for any injures.

"we are fine" The children said in union then they looked at each other and lauphed, well mostly Sora and Riku, but Tabitha was shufferly away from the boys and blushed, but again it went unnoticed by everyone except Aqua, Tarra and Ven.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sora and Riku nodded their head really fast, all the while Tabitha nodded her head slowly, the group made their way though the many halls untill they made it to the dinning hall and sat down and waited till the food came out, while they were waiting for the food to come out, Sora and Riku wanted to get to know Tabitha a little bit more.

"hay Tabitha, what is your family like?" little Tabitha seemed to tense at the question, and looked at her feet in interest, shy as ever.

"I don't really have a family" she mumbled, Sora, who was sitting close to her, was shocked to hear that, Tabitha didn't have a family? how unbarable, everyone should have a family.

"what was that Tabitha?" Kairi asked, everyone eyes was on Tabitha, and in turn, she tried hiding her head in her arms, waiting for a smack to come, but it never did come, she lifted her head a little bit to see everyones reaction.

That shocked everyone when Tabitha lifted her head in to her arms, and a little concerned on what happened when Tabitha was little to make her this scared of them this way, which made their blood boil with anger, who would do this to a child?

"I have no family" she said, a little bit louder, that could mean one, her family didn't treat their daughter kindly or she is an ophin, the group was hopping for the latter.

"Okay, so what do like to do most in your free time?" Tarra asked, he could see the despiser sounding the young girl, I wish we could have stopped this happing from the bright young girl he came to know and love.

Tabitha looked away for a little bit before saying "Reading" everyone in the room smiled, only Tabitha would have a love of reading at a young age.

"foods here!" everyone jumped, all the while Tabitha hide under the table, with a little yelp of surprise, everyone laughed while Tabitha glared at the boys who were poking there tongues out for fun at Tabitha, who got back on the seat, and contntinued to glare at the boys untill her food was set infrount of her, and she waited for the grown ups to give the okay. but nobody noticed until everybody finished eating, and they sweat dropped.

"it's okay to eat Tabitha" Sora said, curious and wondering why Tabitha didn't eat when the others ate.

"Tabitha, you can eat dear" that was all it took to get Tabitha to eat.

"we are going to get Tabitha to tell us what happened in her childhood once they are back to normal" Ventis mutterted to the group, they nodded in agreement, but the one who agreed the most was mickey, who, by the way looked at Tabitha as a daughter in his eyes, was affected the most out of this entier matter.

"yeah, but for now, we need to get them confterable as possable around us, and try and figer how they ended up like this" Mickey stated, donald agreed hole heartedly, along with the rest of the group.

"but who would look after the kids?" Goofy asked, then the group faced palmed, of couse,

"we at least need three people to look after the kids, espesully Sora and Riku" Roxes added, lea chimed in agreement.

"okay, but who?"

"Ven, Tarra and me will look after them, since we meet Sora and Riku before Kairi" Kairi nodded her head in agreement, then they heard a shout, everyone turned round to see Pete holding Tabitha by the stomach, she looked uncomfortable to say the least, [I can't work well with normal P.O.V]

"Pete, hand Tabitha over now" Minnie mouse growled, so not like her, but as it were, It was someone who won't judge her to quickly, which she was happy about, but at the moment, she wasn't happy.

"Not gonna' and just like that Pete ran off with Tabitha, her cry's for help dimed with each moment, everyone stood in silence, trying to process how one earth was Tabitha kidnapped so easily, queen Minnie cupped her hands around her mouth, trying to hold back sobs, but when she looked over to Sora and Riku, her heart broke even more, Sora was frozen, and Riku was trying to reassure Sora that Tabitha is going to be fine. but Sora didn't hear him, Minnie couldn't hold it anymore, and quickly exited with tears in her eyes.

everyone else was still in shock, why would Pete kidnappe Tabitha, what are they planning to do? everyone was afrad to find out.

* * *

**Hi everyone, sorry if it has been a long time since i have updated, i have witers block one all of my other stroys, so i'm going to be puting them on hold until if find insperation that started it in the first place, would anyone would like to say somthing before i sign off?**

**Sora: what are you going to be doing about Tabitha? she is in danger, and how did we end up being friends in the first place?**

**Butterfly moon: i thought i explained it in the intro of the drabbles?**

**Sora: yeah, but still doesn't explain anything**

**donald: yeah!**

**you'll proppbly find out in the next chapter, but that is for now folks, happy easter! **


	2. some winter spiret, or was it chrismas?

**butterfly moon1.0: hi everyone! I got into a new fandom, but I'll wait till the end to tell you, but for now, I'll mainly be focusing on kingdom hearts story that I've lined up for you, again I'm sorry about the wait, dose the characters have anything to say?**

**Sora: Yeah, I do, what is Tabitha's, or rather, when do the readers hear Tabitha's story? **

**butterfly moon1.0: tut, you have to wait, Sora, but if you really want to know, I've already started writing it down on paper, does that help? 'Raises an eyebrow'**

**Sora: yes, thank you, now all we have to do is the disclaimer, care to do the honours, moon?**

**butterfly moon1.0: yes I would; I do not own kingdom hearts or character except Tabitha, also, just a little thing to add on, I'll probably add other fandoms that I know, just like in this story, as it is given away in the title. Does anyone want to say anything before we actually get started?**

**aqua: I was wondering about something, why are your other stories on hold? I mean, they are great story's, what made you stop writing them?**

**Butterfly moon1.0: well, I've had... sorter l...lost... inspiration f..for them. {imagen a wince}**

**Aqua: oh. okay**

**Butterfly moon1.0: On with the show!... I mean story... I've been watching too much black butler...…... did I say that out loud?**

* * *

Some winter spirit, or was it Christmas?

* * *

Today it the day, today my goal is to get my friends Christmas gifs, but how am I going to get them without them noticing? I have no clue, but I'll finger it out along the way, but for now... gift ideas!

A sword for Riku? no, he already has a key blade for that purpose.

more potion bottles for Donald? seem like a good idea, since every time we use them, they seem to break, then again, they are always used for Sora...

Prank items for Sora? no better not, otherwise he would be getting into too much trouble to deal with, and that would start a prank war.

hum, maybe I could do a portrait for my friends/family, to show them how much they mean to me?... that wasn't a bad idea, and I could also pair it with little figurines of themselves, I wanted to squeal at the thought, but I managed to contain it.

I managed to bribe chip and dale with their favourite nuts, to get a ship for the day, and made them promise not to tell anyone that I going out, they nodded their tiny head viscerally, and prepared a ship for me to take, once I got onto the ship and flew away, look at all the planets that I flew by, but none of them looked modern enough for what I was looking for, that was until I found a planet with four different seasons, each taking up one quarter of the planet, it also had a town on it, so this is the planet I'll be landing on, I cast a spell that made me blend in with the world, I was thankful to Donald for teaching that spell, or otherwise I woulda had made a scene, and I hate those.

I walked out from the little ally way, brushing my self off, and looked around, I was near a park, not just any park, the burgrass park, you know the one from the rise of the guardians, where Jamie lost his tooth, yeah, that one.

**{Butterfly moon1.0: for now on, I'll list the movie or TV show at the start, so if you haven't watched it yet, please watch it before reading this: Rise of the guardians}**

I looked about 12-13, but in actuality, I was 20, yeah, I know, small for my age, but don't blame me, blame my so-called family. Also my immortality.

"hay Kid! are you meant to be in school?" somebody yells from somewhere, but I didn't pay them any heed, just because I'm small for my age, doesn't automatically means I'm a kid.

"Hey kid, did you hear me!" the man grabbed my shoulder, I stiffened, then I put him in an arm lock he couldn't get out of.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 20 years old, and never, and I mean never do that again" I glared hard, It almost looked as though the fire has been put on if anyone looked into my eyes.

"g..got I...t...it" he stuttered, I released his hand and he scrambled away, whether from shock or just being scared to his wit's end, I don't know, all that matters that nobody was there to see it, or so I thought.

"That was good, no, scratch that, that was hilarious!" I looked around to find the source of the voice, my eyes landed on a teen, but just not any teen, Jack Frost, the guardian of fun.

"Thanks?" he stopped laughing, no, he fell off his 'perch' in shock, I tried hard to stifle my giggles, but I was full out laughing when Jack sat up, with a pout on his adorable face, wait, adorable?

"Seriously, did you mean to do that on purpose, or was it by chance?" he asks, dusting himself off of the snow, then walking towards me.

"No, not purposely, and anyway, I think I just scared that man for the rest of his life," I said, looking at the ground, ashamed at scaring that man, in all honesty, I should go and apologise to him for scaring him like that.

"Nah, that man had it coming to him, so don't feel bad about that" Jack just waved it off, but I still felt guilty. "Anyhow, Are you new?, I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" jack suddenly asked, I was about to reply, when something hit my face, It was cold, and it melts, yep, I got hit in the face with a snowball, it didn't come from Jack, but it did come from his general area.

"Oops, sorry, I wasn't aiming for you miss, I was aiming for jack" Jack and I turned to see a group of kids running up to us, Jack stood a little taller.

"Hey bud, how have you been?" Jack messed the kid hair, making it messier than it was before.

"I'm going good, sorry about the snowball, miss, but I was aiming for him" the boy, Jamie, pointed towards jack, and jack just stuck out his tong like the immature teen he was.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it any harm, by the way, do you know any art supply stores around, I'm only in town for a limited amount of time" Jamie shared a look with his friends. that clearly said 'we would, but you're a stranger'

"um, well.. you see..."

"I get it, you don't trust me, after all, I'm just a stranger" I shrugged and turned away, but a hand grabbed by the shoulder, again. and put the person into a hand lock, again, but this It was Jack who grabbed my shoulder, after I realised who it was, I purposely apologised, and did a small bow, there was a brief moment of silence before we bust out laughing, to say I like this world, would be an understatement, and this is the first world I visited without my friends, how much better would it be until I die of happiness?

"No, We didn't mean it like that, It's just 'sigh' we were planning on going to the library to do some studying"

"More like Jamie wanting to look up some more legends" Pippa nudged Jamie, all the while Jamie blushed from embarrassment.

"Well, at least you have an idea of where you are going, I have no clue, I was originally planning on wandering around until something happened that Jack laughed at and now here we are" the group looked at me as though I had a second head. "What?"

"I thought thirteen usually stopped believing once they tuned thirteen" Monty mumbled, I groaned, again, why do people believe that I'm 13?

"First, I'm 20, I know I don't look it, but I am, and secondly, I still believe in Santa and all of that, you don't have to be a kid to believe" again, they looked at me with the same expression as before.

"Wow, I'm honestly didn't expect that" Jack chuckled, leaning on his staff.

"Well, if you overheard what I said to the man, then you wouldn't be surprised about my age" then again, I can't say anything considering jack...

"True, but I have been around longer than you, that's for sure" Jack swung his staff out of boredom.

"Well, I have to be going, I want to get some stuff before it becomes too late," I said, looking down at my watch.

"Okay, well see you around" Jack and the kids ran off, laughing their heads off at something Jack said that I couldn't hear. I was kinder envy of them, but I managed to squash it down before it could go any further.

'kingdom hearts ringtone' "hello?"

"Hay Tabi, where are you?"

"probably on another planet than you" I smiled as I said that,

Sora groaned, I knew what the groan meant, we have a mission.

"so, what are you calling about?"

"We have to meet some immortal people because apparently, Malficant teamed up with pitch black, the boogieman" hah, I'm already here, but you don't know that.

"I'm already on the planet, I just need to know the meeting place and where to find it" I heard some fighting in the background,

"what is going on, why can I hear fighting?" I panicked, are they in trouble that I have to get them out of?

"ahh, well, it's hard to explain, I'll send someone to get you, he is a giant bunny, and he is scary" I snorted at the fact he called the eater bunny scary, but that is because he is taller than the rest of the guardians.

"Okay, stay safe" then I hung up, I waited about a minute before a hole opened up and a giant bunny hopped though.

"are you Tabitha?" bunny asked, I nodded. "Great, your coming with me" he grabbed my arm and we went down the rabbit hole, it was different, I suppose, seeing bunny's hole through my own eyes, not through third-person...… the hole opened up again but this time we were in the freezing cold, aka the north pole { I could have done better on that one] bunny said coldly all the way to the workshop.

"I thought bunnies were immune to the cold because they have fur" he sent me a glare, I just shrugged, not to bothered by the glare.

once we reached the battlefield, on one side, you have maleficent and pitch, one the other you have the guardians minus jack, Sora, Ventis and Terra, I summoned my staff since I am more comfortable with it rather than the sword.

I focused my anger and frustration on both maleficent and pitch, which properly surprised them, mostly due to me having more magic than Donald, but less than merlin, that's for sure.

it was nearing the end, and both sides are starting to getting tied, due to how long both sides been fighting. suddenly a burst of magic coms from outside my vison and hits both pitch and maleficent, though both are still standing, though shocked, and pitch whisks maleficent and himself away, I turn to see jack, his face all serious, not the fun-loving carefree face I was used to seeing.

"Glad you could make it, frostbite," said bunny, still a little bit frosty {pun intented} with Jack.

"Yeah, well, if I was informed a little bit earlier, the battle wouldn't last as long and you'll have plenty of energy to have another one of our snowball fights" the smirk slowly but surely made it way back to where it belongs. "Anyhow, who are they, and why is bluey here with a staff in her hand?" everyone stared at both me and jack in confusion.

"Tabitha, How do you know him?" questioned Sora.

"I met him when a man thought I was a kid, then put the said man into a headlock, then this guy started laughing when the man ran away after I threatened him not to mistake me for a kid and for touching me on the shoulder, then proceded to do the exact same thing to stop me from leaving" I said nochenly as I could without bursting into a laughing fit.

"Oh," Sora said dumbly.

"Wait, Tabitha?" Jack questioned, I wanted to laugh but didn't want to hurt Jacks feelings.

"Well that is my name but I don't really mind what you call me" I shrugged, Jack pretended to think, then his mind seemed to find a nickname.

"So I can call you bluey" he finished off, grinning.

we all headed to the workshop, everything from the movie was there, including the annoying little elves, they keep on tugging at my hair and run away when I try to look at them with a glare, I wonder how north deals with them, but I ignore it the best that I could, I tried to focus on the meeting, but something or someone stopped me from focusing one what was being said.

A Yeti tapped me on the shoulder and gestured for me to follow him, so I did, I wasn't sure why, but I didn't question it, oh how I wish I had questioned why the Yeti had gotten me because of the next moment I was standing in front of a picture, but not just an ordinary picture, It was a picture of my parents and me, I was frozen stiff staring wide-eyed at the picture, barely comprehending what it was showing me, my figure started to shake uncontrollably, trying to hold back tears. it was about my parents and I had the time of our lives, it was before my family discovered that I could do magic, I could barely remember a time that all of us shared a laugh, that we would spend time in bliss. I turned and ran, everything blurry as I ran past.

I just need to get away, away from the picture, away from everyone who doesn't know how broken I have become, how my own parents broke me, their own daughter.

I let out a shuddering breath, how in the world did they get that photo? who gave it to them?

somebody touched my shoulder, and I hit their hand away, not realising it was Sora.

"Tabi, is everything okay?" I shook my head, then he pulled me into h hug, I was tense for a couple of minutes before finally relaxing, putting my head on Sora's chest, Sora started to sway a little bit to calm me down some more. "So, what had made you upset?" he asked after some time later.

"Seeing my family happy, before they discovered that I could do magic, I..." the words got stuck in my throat, It was painful for me to see how things could have been if I just didn't have magic, for me to be happy instead of afraid of everyone hating me for something I didn't have control over.

"It's okay, they aren't around to hurt you, just forget about them, the meeting ended after you left, so we can explore the workshop" Sora started to drag me away, I just rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

* * *

** Butterfly moon1.0: the end! well, for now, I have more to do, but I have stalled enough and it was taking a long time to do.**

**Sora: Are you planning to draw the picture? because I think the readers would like to see what Tabitha's parents and she look like before her powers starting to look like?**

**Butterfly moon1.0: I won't actually draw the family photo, simply because I can't draw a family setting just yet, I may do it in the future, but not right now, anyway, please leave a comment on how you want to see this chapter to continue? what should I add to make it more interesting, etc bye bye my little butterflies!**

* * *

** Done on 9/11/19**


	3. WHAT! Sora is a Girl? Nani?

**butterflymoon1.0: Hi everyone, sorry about the long wait, but I have been busy with a lot recently, I was originally planning to have this out by the end of last week, but that didn't happen, so here we are now, in this story there will be no Tabitha, Sora is reincarnated as a girl and this whole thing is a mess, would anyone would like to say something before I do the disclaimer?**

**Sora: yes, why am I a girl in this story?  
Butterfly moon1.0: well, it is part of my imagination, I think up scenarios before I put them on paper or writing it starts up on the computer.**

**Sora: oh, well, that okay then, but nothing too much, otherwise I think I won't be able to handle it.**

**butterfly moon: okay, in other news, I got a new computer! since my old laptop had a busted edge, so yeah, I don't own kingdom hearts or any other series that may appear as the story continues, bye for now! **

* * *

hi, my name is Sora. this is a story about how my life went from normal, to downright crazy, please let me explain why.

{flashback}

"Okay mom, I'm off, have a nice day!' I ran out of the house before she would reply, I love my mom, she is the person who will not let you down, not let you take control of her life as you want her to be your puppet, and she is just simply adorable.

mom and I live in Phoenix, where the vainest people live, and that includes my therapist.

you're properly wondering why am I seeing a therapist? am I a troubled teen? I don't honestly know anymore, but back then, I wasn't a troubled teen, at least, in my mind.

"and so he did bleh bleh bleh" the therapist loved to gossip, so I had more time to explain my past.

when I was five years old, my father was killed in front of me, they never caught the killer, but some think I killed him, but why would I kill my father? It doesn't make sense, but everyone didn't believe me, everyone except my mom, another reason why I love my mom, she's been there for me every step of the way, and I owe her a lot.

Once inside the therapist's office, I was left to wonder in my mind, so let me explain why my therapist was the vainest person on the planet, well for one, she didn't care about anyone but herself, secondly, she sticks her nose where it doesn't belong half the time, that gets me annoyed. mom and I always complained about her and tried to swap to another person, but the office said that we can't swap therapists once we had started, so can't that happen, mom considered me to drop out, but I refused, because I have been getting less and less sleep.

"Miss Morrow, we sadly inform you that your old therapist is taking a vacation, that means you will have to have another therapist until your therapist comes back, is that okay?" I nodded, I was ecstatic to have a break from her. "Then come this way" she leads me through the office to the therapist that I'll be seeing for the unknown future. "Here we are, enjoy your day, young lady" I'm far off of being a lady, that's for sure. once I entered my new therapist office, I was floored, the therapist was male, he had white hair and sea blue/green, not sure which I should have gone with but whatever.

"Hi, you must be Sora, I'm Riku, It is a pleasure to meet you" he started, holding out his hand for me to shake, I was a bit wary of him, not many people hold out their hand to shake unless they wanted something from you, but I shook it anyway, I didn't know what to expect from him, he may or may not turn out like my other therapist, but I don't know for sure, and I would have to introduce him to my mom so she knows who I'm talking about and get her judgement on him so I know whether or not to trust him, since my mom is the best judge of character.

"Yeah, that's me, and here's what I got to say: I don't trust you. full stop, I know It is a bit blunt, but it is technology wanted since I don't trust people in genual and in turn you, is that okay?" I stated plainly and clearly, he nodded his head in understanding so I continued "And I don't want to put up with drama queens, those type of people are what gets to me"

"Don't worry, I don't like putting up with drama queens ether, so your not alone on that bout" I grinned, I may like coming to therapy often because of this guy, but still...

"So what do you want to talk about first?" he asked, getting his clipboard out ready to take some notes.

"Well, normal I would sit here and try to listen to my old therapist, and being a genially a drama queen, but maybe I get to talk, well, for about a week I've been having these weird dreams, on an island, with a red head with blue eyes, and a boy with sliver, almost white hair and vary light green eyes, they were both smiling at me, I was laughing along then all of a sudden there was a huge black hurricane coming towards us, then all of a sudden there was black blobs coming off the ground like they were shadows, then it all changed" I didn't wasn't to tell him what happened after, because it sent shivers down my spine.

"What did it change to?" he inquired

"The night my father did in front of me" I whispered under my breath, he didn't seem to have heard what I said and so, we just sat there, in silence, nether one of us talking, just staring off at something or something, when it was finally time to leave, he said something the rattled me.

"At least you have a better life than you originally had" I have no idea what that means, and frankly, it scares me. but I ignored it the best that I could on my way to the mall.

Why was I heading to the mall, you ask? well, for one mom asked me to get some food so she could make her famous lemon slice for dessert tonight, they were my favourite dessert, and besides, tomorrow is my birthday.

as I exited the shopping mall, I heard a scream, I ignored it, because every time I come here, I hear a scream of someone being dramatic, but I wish I had payed attention, because the next moment I found myself on the ground, everything in the bag spilled on the ground, but that didn't have my attention, what had my attention was a 5 foot monster staring insentiently at me, I was freaking out, I was shaking uncontrollably as the thing raised it's claws, or I think it's claws, ready to strike me, I immediately closed my eyes, thinking about my mom, her lovely smile.

I waited and wait for the blow, but it never came, I opened one of my eyes to see not one, not two, but three people keeping the thing from attacking me,

"You better get out of here, we can't hold this thing for much longer" I nodded mutely, getting up and running in the opposite direction, I didn't stop running until I got home, hands empty, why wouldn't my hands be empty, I was panting, once I got inside, I guess mom heard me, because the next moment she was coming out of the kitchen, hand drying a cup, once she saw me, she smiled, then it shifted to a look of concern.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I tried to explain what happened while trying to catch my breath, but that didn't happen, cause the next thing I was on the ground, it was hard to breath, I could barley see cause everything was fading in and out, then darkness consumed me.

when I woke up next, I was in my room, with the blanket tucked in. it was the middle of the afternoon, so I wasn't sleeping long, I got out of bed and made my way towards the living room, knowing where mom would be during the day to watch the afternoon news.

"Breaking news, there was a attack at the burning flame shopping mall earlier this afternoon, so far, no one was hurt, though, there were a few that was close to being hurt, like this teen, minding his business, then wham! he ends up on the ground, he should have payed attention to what was going around him, in other news..." the video that has just played was me earlier today, I felt my anger rise, but I kept it under raps.

"was that what you were trying to telling me?" I nodded, my anger slowly fading, I've long since ignored the fact that no one would call me a girl in the public area, only my mom.

and the day passed normally for both mom and me, we played games, watched little bits of tv shows and all that.

I wish I had more time with my mother, because of what happened next will shock you to peace like it did me.

**the follow texts Mentions intentions, has blood and gore, read at your own rick**

it is night time now and I was laying on my bed, thinking about my father, how his life got cut short thanks to me, I could have saved him, then he would be here, even though I couldn't do anything to save him, It still haunts me to this day, his face had a smile, despite the blood trickling down his chin, a big hole in his stomach, blood every where, I could see his intestines, I wanted to throw up, he tried to tell me something but I didn't hear it, too worried about him, I couldn't reach him, since I was tied to the leg of the table, mouth gaged and all.

then daddy collapsed in his own blood.

**end of the gory bits for now.**

I sat and gasped, that dream again, why dose it haunt me, why dose it always guilt trips me, just then I heard a scream, I rush downstairs to find my mom on the floor and someone standing over her, holding a shape knife, and was about to bing the knife down and I called out the would be attacker, he stopped for a moment, tuned to wards me, I should have thought of a better approach to stop the attacker, but he was about to stab my mom.

"Ah, you finally show up, after all these years, how wonderful you could join us" his voice was raspy, his face was hidden behind a weird mask, then I froze, I recognised the mask, the mask from the night my father was killed, the killer was back, going to kill my mom, my anger flared up.

"It's you, you killed my father 11 years ago" he chuckled at the accusing, then the chuckling grow into a laugh, which then tuned into an evil laugh.

"Well, you caught me, little detective, so what are you going to do? lock me up? I don't think that will end well for the both of us, you'll never know the reason why I killed your father" I clenched my hand in anger.

why? why appear after 11 years? I wanted so desperately to ask why.

"why do I appear after all these years? well I was hiding from the police, as for why I killed him, well I didn't really mean to kill him, I was here to kill you" he sincerity added, I could barely see a sick, twisted smirk on my fathers murderer

what?

* * *

**Butterfly moon: so what do you think? was it good and captivating? or was boring like all the rest?**

**Sora: you're story's not boring Butterfly, they are amazing, don't sell yourself short, Okay?**

**butterfly moon: I'll try, but negative thoughts always cat****ch up to me.**

**Sora: you are a great**** writer, just keep going what you are good**

**Butterfly moon: Thanks Sora, anyway, {Tunes towards the readers} please leave a review and please leave a comment to tell me how to inprove, and I'll try to extend the chapter as much as I can. bye for now!**

**words: 2,175**


	4. What! Sora's a Girl! Nani! rewite

**butterflymoon1.0: Hi everyone, sorry about the chapter if it didn't make sense, but I promise to rewrite it better, I'm still a newbie when I come to writing story's that I want to be dedicated to the story that is being rewritten, any questions or comments to make before I start the story off again? **

**Sora: nope  
Butterfly moon1.0: I don't own any of the characters from kingdom hearts that may appear in the story, besides Tabitha, no other fandoms appear in this chapter that I know of. also before I forget, Tabitha won't be appearing in this chapter or any that may relate to this.**

**summary: when Sora went to save Kiri from wherever she was and traded himself for her freedom, but in doing so, he loses his life, but instead of staying dead, he is reborn as a girl and forgets his friends, people that he cares about and lives a normal life until she reached 16 again, I wonder what will happen?**

**The point of view is mostly from Female Sora, so bear in mind.**

* * *

hi, my name is Sora. this is a story about how my life went from normal, to downright crazy, please let me explain why.

so where do I begin? well, when I was five, my father was murdered in front of me, but the police never caught the guy who did it, a lot of the blame was put onto me, since I was in the room at the time, the only person who didn't blame me for my fathers death was mom, and I love her to bits because of it, she gave me strength when others didn't, supported me in whatever I was interested in at the time, best mom ever.

it all started on a Saturday morning. when everything was calm before the storm.

"Okay mom, I'm off, I'll be back in a little bit" I yelled out as I ran out the door

"Okay, just be careful Sora" mom shouted back

"I will" I was ecstatic, today I can finally get the new game that just released: Kingdom hearts. it looks super fun and has a great storyline to follow, it has Disney characters, life, for example, Donald Duck, goofy and Micky mouse, I promised mom that I wouldn't grow out of that sorter stuff. and so I was determined to get the game before it sold out again cause the last few times I tried to get it, everyone was in a rush to get it.

I should probably explain where I live so you know how people act around here

I live in Phoenix, a local town just off the coset, you wouldn't think this as a local town if you took one glance at it, cause Phoenix has massive buildings everywhere you look beside the outskirts, it always feel like you're in Hollywood or something close to that, it is always sunny here every day except maybe in the winter months, where every five to six days it would rain like there was no tomorrow, crazy weather some people would off handily say now and again, now let me explain the people who live here and their attitudes.

Mostly everyone in Phenix has one attitude and that is; I'm better than you attitude, the only exceptions are my mom and me, the rest are drama queens, kings, princesses, and princes, not that their actual royalty or anything but, every time I go shopping, I at least hear ten kids screaming that they want something that in the end the parents get what the kids want. and after a while I learned to tune it out after a while, I wasn't like that at all, I learned to wait patiently, wait for your turn, but don't let people push you around.

So here I'm am, In the shopping mall, looking for the gaming section when I accidentally bumped into someone, a boy and they were around 5'1 and had sliver hair and sea-green eyes.

"Sorry" I quickly apologized and was about to continue on my way when the boy/man started to speck

"Don't worry about it, it is my fault for not looking where I was going"

"Okay" sounding sceptical but just pushed it to the side, and proceeded to the gaming store and sure enough, they have sold out again, dam it.

I was so disappointed, then an Idea struck me, I could ask the men at the counter if they have any in the back, why haven't I thought of it before? and with that, a huge grin spread on my face and rushed over to the counter. but I was disappointed to find out they don't have the game in the back, and they said "And if we did, we wouldn't sell it to you, so scram off" I just rolled my eye, but went off anyway, seeing that they haven't changed since the last time here, what a surprise, as you can possibly note that I love to use sarcasm as much as possible on people who have the attitude I described earlier.

the next thing I did was the shopping, mom and I didn't need as much since it was just her and me but it's nice to stock up from time to time, after that I went straight home, and boy I am glad I did that.

once I got home I noticed the door was opened, strange, why would the door be opened? I thought to myself as I walked quietly to the door and peaked though, everything was dark on the inside, weird, mom would have the blinders up by now.

as I enter through the front door, I saw the house was in shambles, worry seeped in, did a robber try to robe the house? and where's mom? I cautiously crept into the house, making sure my footstep wasn't heard,

"Mom? are you here?" I called out, I frowned because she would answer straight away, something is definitely up, just then I heard a shuffling sound and a whimper at the end of the hallway where the bedrooms are. Mom!

I rushed down the hallway to her bedroom, not finding her in it, the only other place was my bedroom, so I checked there, and miraculously it was the right one, mom was tired up, with a teen about my age holding a strange sword to my mother throat.

"Mom" I blurted out without realizing the impacts that were to be made  
"So here he is, still living, still breathing, hate to think I've wasted my time with this lovely women" his head was covered in a helmet so I couldn't his facial features.

"He?" I repeated, trying to keep myself from laughing at the ridiculousness of it all,

"What? don't tell me you a female, that would make me look stupid" I gave him a face that says 'you think?' "Oh man, this isn't how I planned how it would go" I gave him a confused look.

"well, nearly everyone in the town would assume that, so your not the only one" I was tempted to use the word baka but decided against it.

"well in that case..." he raised his sword, which is still weird, and aimed it towards me. I tensed. "It was a pleasure to meet you, but it is time for you to disappear," he said in a cheery tone, then a bright spark appeared at the tip of the sword. I wanted to run, get mom and run but my body was frozen, trapped with fear.

the 'thing grew, not just in size, but also ib brightness, heart beating agents my chest, and at the very last second I said "I love you mom" and I don't know what happened next, I think I blacked out.

when I came, I was lying in a dirty alleyway, surprisingly without rats. I stood, dusting myself off and had the proper look at where I am.

'where am I? how did I get here? why am I alive?' I was calm, strangely. then I began to exit the alleyway and on to the 1st distinct, 'why do I have this strange feeling that I've been here, but as I recall that I've never been here before' thoughts mixed in my mind. I wandered around a corner to meet a man, he had mousie brown hair that went to his shoulders, he looked intermediating.

"Sora? what are you doing here? And where have you've you been these past years?" I was confused. "What do you mean? how do you know my name? This is the first time being here, and I've never met you in my life" I slowly backed up _away _from the man. but the man frowned, confusion was clearly written on his face.

"Sora, you've been gone for a long time"

* * *

**Butterfly moon1.0: and what do you think? was it better than the previous chapter version? please let me know!**

**words: 1,543**


	5. time reversed part 2

**butterfly moon1,0: hi everyone, and today we will be continuing the first chapter, lately I've started to do fanfiction at school, where I'm not as tired when I get home of an afternoon, ever since I got transferred to another school everything has gotten tougher than what I was used to. so that is that, so who would like to do the disclaimer for me? I've done the disclaimer since I first uploaded the first chapter.**

**Sora: I will, butterfly moon1.0 doesn't own the franchise of kingdom hearts or it's characters except for Tabitha.**

**butterfly moon1.0: I also have a Facebook account, so if you want to see some drawings that I did, head on over if you can, my Facebook is Tabitha Mccubbin, hope to see you over there!:]**

**Started on 21/02/2020**

* * *

_last time on kingdom heart _

_"Not gonna" and just like that pate ran off with Tabitha, her cry's for help dimd with each moment, everyone stood in silence, trying to process how on earth was Tabitha kidnapped so easily, Queen Minnie cupped her hand around her mouth, trying to hold back a sob, but when she looked over at Sora and Riku, her heart broke, even more, Sora was frozen, and Riku was trying to reassure Sora that Tabitha is going to be fine. but sora didn't hear him, Minnie couldn't hold it any longer, and quickly exited with tears in her eyes. _

_everyone else was still in shook, why would Pete kidnap Tabitha, what are they planning to do? everyone was afraid to find out. _

now on with the story ... from little Tabitha's P.O.V

It is cold. and I was shivering because of it. It's not like I'm not used to it, I basically use to it.

I was in a cell that looked as though it was never cleaned, I sat in a corner, no blankets, no pillows, no light to see clearly, and it was frightening, even more so than the basement at home. I wondered where am I? why did he take me, I'm worthless, I'm a freak, I don't belong anywhere.

I had my arms around myself, trying to keep warm, How long was I here for now? I don't want to know.

"Here you go brat, try not to eat too fast, you wouldn't want to choke" the big guy, Pete, I think his name was, pushed a bowl into my cell, reaching halfway into the cell, he didn't stick around for me to say thank you.

I hesitantly grabbed it and began to eat, this tastes disgusting, which is a remarkable feat considering the fact what my parents make me eat. when I reached about halfway through the bowl, I stopped, feeling full, I put the bowl down and stared at the opposite wall, waiting and waiting.

the next time the guy came back, he came back with another person that I recognise, that was Maleficent, but what would she be doing here? more to the fact, what would she do to me? that was the question that I didn't want to be answered.

"Is this she?" she gestured to me, Pete nodded

"Yes surely"

"Bring her to the Thrown room" she ordered, then left, not once looking at me,

"Yes ma' ma" the cell door opened and the thing luged towards me then picked me up by the scruff of my neck, it didn't hurt as you'll expect it to. he held me like that until we reached the room, then he just dropped me, what was going on? why do they want me? I was so confused. I wanted to ask what they wanted with me but didn't want to be yelled at for it.

"Now little one, I want you to walk to the thrown in the centre, nothing will harm you, I promise" she had this awful smile on her face, happy about something. I slowly walked towards the thrown, when I fell, I look up to see Riku, but an older version, probably older brother, with a strange-looking sword, nearly harmed maleficent, I was scared, I was trembling in fear, a lot of things were happening at once, that scared me more, I was near the point of passing out. my legs gave way and I saw the floor rushing up to meet, then I passed out, I don't know what happened after that.

Riku's point of view.

I felt bad for Tabitha. Like she first tried to get away from the de-aging potion, then gets turned into a kid, then being kidnapped by that Pete, and now maleficent try to make Tabitha evil when she was younger, not going to happen.

The way I look at Tabitha is like family, she doesn't deserve this, never this, and besides, Sora is happy when she's around, we will get her back, no matter what.

So when I saw Tabitha being held like she was a helpless kitten, I clenched my teeth in anger. how dare they hold her like that, how is it that they are still alive even being silent for the past year or so? unbelievable.

maleficent ordered Tabitha to the thrown that sat in the middle of the giant room, I noted that the edge of the room seemed to light up, odd, but I filed it away for later. thinking it wasn't important.

Then and there I decided to save her, I've already sat here long enough watching from afar. I saw from the corner of my eye that Tabitha fell over from shaking her eyes wide with shock, I narrowly miss maleficent, Pete was already out the door, I'll deal with him later, he not important right now. Tabitha is.

"Oh look, one of the heroes finally showed up, too bad it isn't the Boyfriend" I scowled at her, I was not happy with her.

"I'm only here to save Tabitha, that's it" I stood tall, looking maleficent in the eye, sending her a clear message, leave, before I attack.

"You may have gotten her back, boy, but don't forget, soon all worlds will be swallowed by darkness by that girl you call a friend" then she stepped back into her black portal that always randomly appears when she around. I glared until maleficent disappeared in her portal, I sighed, not happy with what just transpired here, at least Tabitha's safe from Maleficent's evil plan, I turned to Tabitha, who, by the way, was unconscious for just about the entire conversion, I really didn't want Tabitha to deal with maleficent at all, but we can't get what we want in life, unfortunately.

I picked Tabitha up from the floor, surprised to find that she was lighter than any child should be at her age, but tried not to think about it too much, but I put a note to talk to our friends about it, but for now, time to get her back to Disney Castle.

Older Tabithas P.o.v

When I first woke up, a headache assaulted my brain. why do I have a headache? I groaned as I sat in my bed slowly, my eyes adjusted to the light that filtered the room, last I remember was when Sora, Riku and I were in the strange room filled to the brim with all sorts of potions and then Sora accidentally spilling the de-aging potion and... wait! the de-aging potion! that must be why I have a headache, and I must not have remembered what happened while I was young again, I hope they didn't find out what my life had been before meeting them.

I was hyperventilating, I know it, but can you blame me? would they kick me out? would they pity me? would they hate me? are they disappointed in me? I don't know, and I am scared to find out, would Sora break-up with me after finding out? I didn't hear the door open and close nor did I hear someone sit down next to me, taking in my current expression.

"Hay Tabi cat, how are you feeling?" Roxas scared me out of my thoughts, I actually jumped a little, not that I'll ever admit it. Roxas snicked at my surprised face.

"That wasn't funny Roxas" I pouted, he snickered harder

"Sure it wasn't, but, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess, not really sure though" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Understandable, and hay, once you are sure your fit enough we will sit down and Talk, is that okay?" I nodded, smiling a little.

"You were cute when you were little, but your hotter now that your older," I think my face went red hot after he said that, I didn't notice Sora barge in the room and grab Roxas by the collar and drag him out, ignoring his protests about being dragged, after a few minutes later I came out of my red tomato face, I stared out of the window, hoping, just hoping, I might get to stay after all.

* * *

** Butterfly moon1.0: And that's a wrap on this story for a while, I didn't know how to continue this story for a while, I actually got stuck on Riku's P.o.v, especially seconed line, and then with everything that happing in the world right now, I hope you guys are doing well at home and I'll try to get more fanfic written out by June.**

**Butterfly moon1.0: the others aren't here right now because they are staying at the castle until everything gets better than it is right now, hope you have enjoyed the story, please leave a reveiw to tell me what I could improve and I'll try to improve, bye!**

**finished on : 10/04/2020**

**words 1,680**


End file.
